1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control mechanism, and more particularly to a remote controlled rearview mirror assembly.
2. Prior Art
Remote controlled rearview mirror assemblies to be mounted on front doors of automobiles have a mechanism for converting the motion of a control lever to the motion of a mirror. A form of such mechanism is disclosed in Deutsche Offenlegungsschrift No. 2262548. The known device utilizes a planetary gear for moving the mirror up and down in response to rotational movement of the control lever. With such planetary gear mechanism, however, the overall structure is complicated with a large number of moving parts, and tends to malfunction after repeated use or due to vibratory movements to which it is subjected while the automobile is moving.
The disclosed prior rearview mirror assembly requires a mirror attachment supporting a mirror in such a manner that the face of the mirror is inclined rearwardly for obtaining a proper rear view. The mirror supported by such mirror attachment imposes undue stresses on the planetary mechanism.